


Troll in Arms

by GatorKid509



Series: Troll in Arms [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Human/Troll Hybrids, Human/Troll Relationship, Multi, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorKid509/pseuds/GatorKid509
Summary: Two unique teens, both half human half troll, one is more human then troll, the other more troll then human, must work together to fight a threat that wants to end the world.This is...Troll in Arms





	Troll in Arms

Two Worlds

One inhabited by humans

And the other by trolls

Hundreds of years ago

Humans and trolls become at war with one another

That war cause hundreds of humans and trolls to lose their lives

The lives lost caused the Heartstone of the troll race to rot within

And Gunmar the Black emerged

For years both humans and trolls fell to his hand

Until he was finally sealed away in the Darklands

Centuries go by

Trolls have now dwelled away from the humans

And the humans have only been aware of trolls in stories of fiction

Until a few years ago

Two women

One with blue eyes

And one with green eyes

Each met and fell in love with two certain trolls

The first troll

Adventurous

Kind hearted

And passionate

Fell for the blue eyed woman

The other troll however

Was different than the other

Fierce

Angry

Seemingly cold hearted

And the son of Gunmar

Fell for the green eyed woman

Each of the two pair had a child

One pair a girl

The other a boy

Only a year apart

Both with traits of a human

And a troll

However

The green eyed woman disappeared

On the day the boy was born

The troll of the blue eyed human

Disappears as well

When his second child was born

The son of Gunmar enraged

Vowed to search for his mate

And have his son learn the ways of the troll

The blue eyed woman however

Made a choice to let her children be among humans

Now

The girl who is more human than troll

And The boy who is more troll than human

Will meet

And have their lives changed

Forever

 

 

**To be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!!!! Troll in Arms is finally here!!!
> 
> Okay maybe none of you know it's here because I haven't been promoting it like a lot of writers have.
> 
> But I finally got the prologue up!!
> 
> Also, I'll be doing little quizzes in the description of each chapter to test your knowledge about Trollhunters, and the next chapter will contain the answer to the last quiz.
> 
> Why don't we try it out, this one should be easy:
> 
> Which troll in the show had 2 voice actors? Was it:  
> A. Arrrgh  
> B. Bular  
> C. Nomura  
> D. Kanjigar  
> E. Draal
> 
> The answer will be revealed in the next chapter.


End file.
